


Не конкурент

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: — Извини, Дань, — Терновой смущенно поджал губы. — Мне бежать нужно. Меня ждут.Кто ждет? Где ждет? Вопросов у Бурцева меньше не стало. Зато появился один универсальный ответ. В жизни Олега появился кто-то. Кто-то, кто его ждет. К кому он спешит. Кто-то важнее Дани.





	Не конкурент

Даня знал, что влюбляться в Тернового нельзя. Знал с самого начала. Да, с Олегом было спокойно. С Олегом было тепло, но... несмотря на всю их близость, на многочасовые разговоры и километры сообщений тот всегда оставался закрытой книгой. Хотя Бурцеву было позволительно то, о чем другим и мечтать не приходилось. За короткое время он умудрился стать для Тернового другом или, может, даже чем-то большим. Даня понятия не имел как охарактеризовать их отношения. Вешать ярлыки было рано, да и самонадеянно.  
Задумывался ли Олег хоть раз о них в подобном ключе — черт знает. Бурцеву хотелось верить, что да. Для него, как и для всех окружающих, их притяжение казалось весьма очевидным. Вот только Терновой в подобных вопросах был патологически слеп. Если он не замечал взгляды и вздохи статисток, партнерш в клипах и журналисток, то мог и тут подтормаживать. К тому же Даня к нему со своими нежными чувствами и не лез. Ему и так хорошо. Они вместе работали, иногда гуляли и ходили в кино, боксировали, всегда держались на связи. Были практически неразлучны. До недавнего времени.  
Даня привык, что так или иначе Олег всегда рядом: с утра после длительного перелета, во время изматывающих съемок, просто среди ночи, когда не спится. Даже если свободного времени было в обрез, Терновой умудрялся его откуда-то выцарапать, и тогда они проводили часы наедине. За год это стало чем-то настолько жизненно важным, что, не получая в какой-то краткий отрезок времени свою дозу Олега, Бурцев тут же ощущал ломку.  
Они стали меньше общаться — это факт. Даня из кожи вон лез, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание Тернового: писал ему, скидывал мемы и последние сплетни, предлагал составить компанию, но тот будет стену вокруг себя выстроил. Не достучишься. То трубку не возьмет, то вовсе сбросит. А если ответит — найдет тысячу причин, чтобы слиться, при этом толком ничего не объяснив.  
Раньше такого не случалось, и Бурцев искренне не понимал — что произошло? Сам он вроде нигде не косячил, ничем Тернового не отталкивал. Да и не выглядел тот обиженным или подавленным, разве что уставшим больше обычного. Зато с глубоко залегшими синяками под глазами контрастировала не сходящая широкая улыбка, почти как летом. У Бурцева никак не получалось сложить все части паззла в одну картину.  
Навряд ли причина крылась в работе. Никакого движа на лейбле не происходило, а Терновой, раньше, потакая своему перфекционизму, частенько задерживающийся на студии, теперь постоянно куда-то спешил. Перехватить его, украсть на пару слов стало практически нереально.  
— Может сходим перекусить?  
— В следующий раз — обязательно, — типичный ответ в последнее время.  
— Как на-асчет реванша в UFC?  
— Сейчас на это совсем нет времени, — Даня тоже был артистом с плотным графиком и должен был все понимать, но как-то не получалось.  
— Мы можем поехать к тебе и посмотреть новый... — Бурцев не хотел казаться навязчивым, но, судя по ответам, со стороны это так и выглядело.  
— Ко мне не нель... не выйдет.  
Эта череда наивных предложений и осторожных отказов могла продолжаться еще очень долго, но один ответ расставил все по местам.  
— Извини, Дань, — Терновой смущенно поджал губы. — Мне бежать нужно. Меня ждут.  
Кто ждет? Где ждет? Вопросов у Бурцева меньше не стало. Зато появился один универсальный ответ. В жизни Олега появился кто-то. Кто-то, кто его ждет. К кому он спешит. Кто-то важнее Дани.  
Естественно, после этого открытия Бурцев приуныл. Он только-только набрался смелости открыться, изменить вектор их отношений, а здесь такое... На счастливого до скрипа зубов, витающего где-то в облаках и постоянно спешащего Тернового смотреть было невозможно. Да и не так много шансов выпадало. Они реально стали видеться в разы меньше!  
Бурцев считал, что как близкий друг имеет право знать что происходит в жизни Олега. Только вот спрашивать напрямую не решался, а ждать откровений бесполезно — не тот человек. Им требовалось не так уж много: лишь остаться вдвоем и поговорить в спокойной доверительной обстановке. Раньше это не вызвало бы сложностей, они могли прогуляться в выходной день. Даже не загород выехать подальше от чужих глаз, а просто пройтись в парке у дома. Казалось бы — чего проще, но...  
— Блин, я уже пообещал кое-кому погулять, — Олег вроде как старался сыграть вселенскую грусть, но Бурцев его наизусть выучил и эту еле сдерживаемую улыбку уже видел. — Сегодня точно не выйдет.  
— А за-автра?  
— И завтра тоже, — наигранный вздох в довершение картины. Так себе вы актер, Олег Николаевич.  
Если до этого момента Даня гнал от себя дурные мысли, стараясь придумать сотню безболезненных причин таких перемен, то теперь голос разума твердил — «у него кто-то появился». Девушка. Почти стопроцентно. Даже Бурцев в свои восемнадцать прекрасно знал как выглядят влюбленные идиоты. И Олег сейчас служил наглядным пособием.  
Это напоминало какую-то одержимость, когда глаза горят, а мозг отключается. Терновой даже на студии не мог сосредоточиться, хотя работа всегда стояла для него на первом месте. Он постоянно был как будто не здесь, отвлекался, сбивался — одним словом, вел себя крайне не профессионально. И это правильный до мозга костей Терновой! Даня смотрел на него и не мог понять — то есть кто-то может сотворить такое с Олегом, вот так снести ему крышу за каких-то пару недель?  
— Извините, я сейчас... Позвонить нужно, срочно, — какой-то уж слишком взволнованный для рядового дня на студии Олег вышел из звукозаписывающей, на ходу вытаскивая телефон из кармана. — Марусь, да... на студии еще, — на долю секунды у Дани появилась надежда, что дело все-таки в работе. — Задержусь, наверное. Не знаю до скольки. За вкусняшками точно не успею. Можешь... Да блин, я ведь ей обещал, — его голос звучал очень даже расстроенно. — Ну пожа-а-а-луйста... Вообще-то она все понимает! Не хочу ее расстраивать... Хорошо, спасибо. По пути заеду, заберу.  
Подслушивать, конечно, нехорошо, но «ей обещал», «не хочу ее расстраивать» прочно засели у Дани в голове. Наверное, в такие моменты людям обычно хочется выпить. Наверное, это даже им помогает. Но Даня не пил. Как вариант можно было заесть свое горе чем-нибудь ужасно сладким, но о вкусностях после услышанного он даже думать не мог. Пусть ими Терновой свою девушку балует.  
Девушку... Даня не знал, что его злит больше — сам факт наличия кого-то... любимого в жизни Тернового или то, что Олег о ее появлении даже не заикнулся. Видимо, не посчитал нужным рассказать другу. Все, что Бурцев знал, он услышал случайно, выудил из разговоров, а потом додумал. Хотя в некоторых ситуациях слова вообще не требовались.  
Одно дело — изводить себя мыслями, что Олег испытывает к кому-то трепетные чувства, и совсем другое — видеть перед собой их гораздо более приземленные проявления. Даня мог сколько угодно представлять как Терновой обнимает безликую девушку, целует ее, изводя свою влюбленную душу, но к большему он оказался не готов.  
Явившись на концерт Олега, как обычно сидя за кулисами и наблюдая как тот переодевается, Бурцев одновременно не мог отвести взгляд и хотел навсегда забыть то, что увидел. И, нет, дело вовсе не полуобнаженном Олеге. За время тура и совместных гримерок это зрелище стало привычным, особо даже не будоражащим. А вот царапины на его груди и плечах... У Бурцева разве что в глазах не потемнело. Он был достаточно взрослым мальчиком, чтобы понимать — откуда такие следы появляются. Значит, все действительно серьезно.  
Рано или поздно чего-то подобного следовало ожидать. Влюбленность — дело обычное. В излишней драматизации не нуждающееся. Просто Даня его никогда таким не видел, вот и растерялся. Самым правильным решением было взяться за голову и проглотить собственные зеркальные чувства. Бурцев не хотел портить жизнь ни себе, ни тем более Олегу. За него вообще стоило порадоваться. На словах звучало просто, а на деле... Терновой, сам того не понимая, усугублял и без того болезненную для Дани ситуацию.  
— Нифига ты всего понакупал, — в кои-то веки они вместе ехали со студии, и Даня справедливо решил не тратить такие драгоценные мгновения, не изводить себя чувствами, а просто поболтать с Олегом. Как раньше. Тот вон все заднее сиденье пакетами заставил. И куда ему столько обновок? Олег никогда особо шмоточником не был, а тут...  
— Да это я не себе, — Олег мельком глянул на друга.  
— А к-кому? — вполне логичный вопрос, на который Даня хотел получить прямой ответ.  
— Это... короче... я... — Терновой замялся. Он, видимо, собирался как можно дольше скрывать факт, что у него появилась девушка, а тут ситуация тупиковая. Бурцев на полном серьезе не понимал — зачем делать из этого тайну. Ладно от посторонних скрывать, но в том, чтобы рассказать своему другу о новой пассии, нет ничего такого. Друзья ведь так делают. Делятся друг с другом. — Окей, ладно... Пора тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
— Кое с кем? — осторожно переспросил Даня.  
— Ты это... — Олег сжал руль до побелевших костяшек, — свободен сейчас? Заедем ко мне? Ненадолго.  
У Бурцева внутри все ухнуло вниз. Сколько бы он не прятал свою влюбленность напополам с ревностью в аккуратные коробочки и не старался убрать их куда подальше, забыть как о паре старых лыж, пылящейся в чулане, ничего не получалось. Может, потому что времени прошло совсем мало... Едва ли месяц! Хотя, с другой стороны, его хватило, чтобы таинственная «она» уже оказалась у Олега дома. Возможно, даже жила там.  
— К-конечно, — Дане это знакомство нафиг не сдалось, но идти на попятную было поздно.  
Оставшуюся часть пути они ехали в тишине, разве что на фоне играло радио, которому Олег едва слышно подпевал, в отличие от Бурцева пребывая в отличном настроении. Дане ничего не оставалось кроме как поглядывать на него исподтишка, ловя моменты, когда на щеках проступают ямочки. Видимо, вспоминал что-то забавное. Ну или просто предвкушал встречу.  
У Дани же наоборот настроение катилось вниз с каждым километром, приближающим их к дому Олега. Ну не готов он к знакомству! Не сможет приветливо улыбнуться той, с которой Терновому легко. Вообще-то это у них был один вайб! Это он втрескался в Тернового по уши! А теперь... куда ни глянь, Бурцев натыкался на проявления чужих счастливых отношений. Вот новый освежитель в салоне, которого раньше не было и который Олег добровольно в жизни бы не купил, вот царапины на новеньких чехлах на переднем сиденье. Дане даже подключать фантазию не пришлось, и так ясно — откуда они могли взяться. Он сейчас о чем-то другом думать попросту не мог. В голову лезли непрошенные картинки, что вот на этом месте, где он сейчас сидит, Олег с девушкой... Бурцев готов был выйти на ходу, лишь бы не делать всю эту историю стопроцентно реальной. Но было уже поздно.  
По пути до квартиры Даня нервно перебирал варианты — что ей сказать? Просто «привет?» или лучше «привет, я влюблен в твоего парня»? Что-то подсказывало, что и без этой ремарки «она» не горит желанием с ним знакомиться. Все же Даня стабильно, даже сейчас, воровал время Олега, а девушкам обычно такое не нравится. С другой стороны, он ей был не конкурентом, это уже ясно.  
— Постой здесь, хорошо? — они зашли в квартиру, но никто их не встретил. К сиюминутному облегчению Дани из комнаты не выскользнула прекрасная незнакомка и не бросилась Терновому на шею. В квартире вообще стояла подозрительная тишина: ни шума телевизора, ни музыки. А еще пусто — на вешалке висела лишь джинсовка Олега. Да и едой не пахло... Может, они все-таки не живут вместе, а сейчас девушка уже когда-нибудь ушла? — Спит, наверное, — Олег улыбнулся, осторожно открывая дверь в комнату. — Я сейчас.  
Час от часу не легче. Даня замер, даже дыхание затаил, беспомощно пытаясь вызвать в себе хоть какие-то положительные эмоции. Это ведь должно быть здорово — познакомиться, познакомиться с девушкой друга... с девушкой.  
Олег действительно вернулся не один. Вот только перед Бурцевым возникла не какая-нибудь Марина-овен, у которой кухня под контролем, или бизнес-вуман деловая Лена-рак, а... щенок? На руках у Тернового лежала еще совсем маленькая такса, которая с любопытством смотрела на Даню глазами-бусинками.  
— Это еще к-кто? — Бурцев прикола не понял.  
— Это Дрейк, — горделиво заявил Олег. — А это Даня. И он не всегда такой грубиян, — улыбнувшись, тот подошел ближе, так, чтобы собака могла принюхаться к новому знакомому. — И, кстати, это девочка. Моя.  
— С-серьезно?!  
— Эм... ну да, — Терновой неловко почесал затылок, опустив щенка на пол. Видимо зря, потому что она тут же начала скулить, тыкаясь Олегу в ноги. — А что?  
— Я д-думал... — у Дани аж от сердца отлегло, хотя он еще не до конца все осознал. Это ведь бред какой-то. Кому расскажешь — не поверят. Он месяц себя изводил, строил предположения, мониторил соцсети и пялился на неприлично счастливого Олега, ревнуя его к таксе! К маленькой рыжей собачонке!  
— Что ты думал?  
— Ничего... — знать правду Олегу совершенно точно не полагалось. — Ты так странно себя вел, ничего мне не рассказывал и...  
— Она еще совсем маленькая. Я хотел, чтобы она сначала ко мне привыкла, а уже потом знакомить с большим миром, — Олег улыбнулся. — Только и всего.  
— Только и всего... — облегченно выдохнул Бурцев. — Значит, вот кому ты покупаешь вкусняшки и о-одежду?  
— Все для моей девочки, — Терновой проводил Дрейк, ковыляющую на кухню тем самым влюбленным взглядом.  
— Какой же ты д-дурак. Или я, — только сейчас, ощутив все на своей шкуре, он понял, что бездействие могло действительно стоить ему Олега. Время неумолимо стремится вперед, и никто не собирается ждать пока он наберется смелости для признания. Это сейчас удалось отделаться малой кровью. А если тормозить и дальше, скрывая свои чувства, то кроме работы и милого щенка в жизни Олега может появиться и тот самый человек. Человек, которым для него хотел стать Даня. — М-может пойдем прогуляемся? Все вместе?


End file.
